I Always Come Back
by Astridhaddock19
Summary: The Darling children are longing to see Peter Pan, he surprises them by flying in all of the sudden. But when he leaves, he realizes how grateful he is to have them as friends. This is a Peter Pan One-shot based on the Disney 1953 movie. A clean story, with no bad language, rude "humor", etc. Hope you like it!


"I wish Peter Pan was here…" Michael moaned as he stacked colorful wooden blocks with his big brother John. "We'll just have to be patient dear, he'll be here soon." Wendy explained patting Nana their sitter/housemaid/dog on the head gently. The Darling children's mother and father were out to a masquerade party and wouldn't be back till midnight so they would be alone for quite a while. "But what if he doesn't come tonight? It might be next week till he comes if he doesn't tonight." Little did they know Peter watched outside the window grinning from ear to ear, listening to them talk about his returning. "We might hunt for treasure with the lost boys or fight pirates when we go to Neverland again." John ventured picking up his toy sword to play with his little brother, "Maybe." Agreed too grabbing a little cardboard knife they often pretended to be Peter with. Wendy stood up "John, Michael I'm going into the kitchen to get us some milk and cookies." The boys had now reached the end of the bed edge "Any last words my boy?" John imitated Hook "Codfish!" Michael jumped off the bed as if could fly, but it was farther to the ground then he realized. Suddenly a blur dashed in and swept him up before he hit the floor it was Peter Pan! Both the boys were amazed at the friend they had been so anxious to see, but they wondered how he could've flew in so quick.

When Wendy came back she was surprised to see Peter sitting cross legged in the nursery floor with her brothers reading tales to them, Wendy carried a tray of cookies and milk as she entered the room. Peter looked over his shoulder at her, his brown eyes twinkling and reddish hair shined from underneath his cap he red feather, he wore green as he always did. "Hi Wendy." He said cheerfully "You guys sure missed me didn't ya?" Wendy smiled "Well yes Peter, Michael was quite worried about you." She looked at her brothers half asleep, sitting striving to stay awake. "Can Wendy tell us a story now?" Michael asked sleepily John eyeing a cookie. "Yes." Wendy replied "I shall to a well-known story of a boy, and a bear who liked honey very much…and the boy had other stuffed animal friends he imagined would go on adventures with him…." When Wendy had finished the story Peter told them of adventures he'd had that day and how he'd watched them from the window. "How long were you already here before we noticed Peter?" Wendy asked curiously "Oh…half an hour or so." He laughed "You didn't even hear or think to look out for me!" Peter caught his breath, and sighed longingly they could read his expression well, it was time for him to leave. "I wish I could stay longer but I know it's getting late and your parents will be coming home soon, and I really need to start back." He said motioning towered the window they'd always left open for him "We'll miss you Peter." Little Michael said rubbing his eye with one hand and holding his stuffed teddy bear in the other. Peter knelt down to hug him, "I'll miss you all too, very much..." He then hugged John and last of all Wendy. "I love you Peter." She whispered to him, Peter blushed no one had ever told him that before (he hadn't felt or known what love was, no one ever explained it to him.) "I love you too…" he said awkwardly. Wendy grinned Peter hugged them all once again in a group hug and stood on the window sill. But before he left he knelt down one last time, "I'm really gonna miss you all going home but, I promise you this…I'll always come back, not just to hear stories about me, but to visit you, and sometime when it's not too late… I'll even take you guys to Neverland. Goodnight." He then took flight, floating in midair he waved them goodbye with a tear in his eye. (He realized what it was like to have such awesome friends.) The Darling children all waved "Good-bye Peter!" Peter Pan stopped, smiled in the moonlight, and flew off into the night. Just then they heard a knock at the door and their parents were home.

-The End


End file.
